


Palace In The Mask

by I_Am_A_Potato



Category: Persona 5
Genre: I dunno how to tag well so it might be barren until i learn tags, M/M, cant write summaries for shit lmAo, more misc tags, rated explicit bcs ch4 might be the smex ch, shadow joker isnt really crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Potato/pseuds/I_Am_A_Potato
Summary: Note: changed the summary because i hated it :/(Takes place around Sae's Palace)(Also it's just Akechi's gay panic)Akechi was called to Leblanc for a secret team meeting, a meeting regarding their leader. They recently discovered that Akira has a Palace and want to investigate it so they can be sure it wouldn't cause problems in their next target's Palace.They have but the last keyword, and they send Akechi to retrieve the last one because Akira trusts him most. Akechi dances around a few questions and manages to get it from him. After a long talk at Leblanc, Akira has to leave and Akechi calls the others to meet back up.After entering the Palace, they have a conversation with Akira's Shadow about the Palace and about the cause of the distortions. They spend a while there and decide to leave. Akechi says to go on without him. He stays longer and tries to pry more information from him.One thing leads to another, Akira's Shadow indulges Akechi in why this Palace is the way it is and what caused it to manifest: "You... my feelings for you caused this Palace to take shape..."(Might update the summary when I think of something better)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

It was about a day before everyone was going to head into Sae Nijima's Palace when everyone was called to the hideout to discuss something that seemed important. Akechi was invited too of course, and he came because he was under the assumption that no one knew the horrible truth of his actions. He made time during the day to come out to the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya so he could meet up with the others.

Though he is repulsed by the group and how their actions collide with his, causing him many irritating issues quite often and the results impeding his tasks, he does enjoy walking into Leblanc and breathing in the heavily-coffee-scented air. It has such a calming effect on him and eases his worries, if only for a moment. The smell of homemade curry also added to the relaxing aura this little place exuded.

"Good, you're here now. We can discuss the matter we invited you here for." Yusuke spoke up from his booth and shifted around a little. He looks worried about something, his arms resting on the table and his hands carefully folded on each other. "Care to sit with us, Akechi-kun?"

"Ah, are you sure you want me to? He… doesn't seem too fond of my presence." Akechi gave an awkward smile to Ryuji before sitting in the next booth over. "If you don't mind me asking, where is Kurusu-kun? He doesn't seem to be here for the meeting."

"I asked him to move some putting soil and planter boxes to the roof at school for me since they can get heavy." Haru piped up and fell quiet, much like how Yusuke reacted: worried and troubled, like something major happened that caught them off guard. "We… do not need him for this meeting though."

Akechi raised an eyebrow at Haru's last statement but said nothing, waiting for the others to talk first. He was the one invited out here. He has to be polite and play along to their whims until he can enact his plans. His mind drifted back to what she said, that they don't need Akira for this meeting. Why not though? Isn't he the leader of these… these pitiful Phantom Thieves? Shouldn't the damn leader be at the meeting of their gang?

Not like he minds the dark-haired leader being away anyhow. Akira was the one that got on his nerves the most. That damned fool was so unpredictable. Dedicated years of studying and detective work and he _still_ couldn't figure out what those dark eyes hid behind their false glasses, those warm onyx eyes that sparkled and shimmered when he spoke with the Detective Prince… it pissed him off so bad when Akira stared at him for any amount of time. He hated that damned mysterious look in his eyes and wanted to watch it drain from him in agony when he finally enacted his wishes upon them all.

What could this meeting be about if the leader wasn't even going to be there? No, he wasn't _wanted_ here for this meeting. Does that mean they have some sort of secret that is being kept from him? Are they planning something that Akira cannot know about? It does pique Akechi's interest. Perhaps they discovered embarrassing about their leader, or they found out something horrible about him? Getting _any_ dirt on that smug son of a bitch would be amazing.

"We found out something that I think we should check into before we think about entering Nijima-san's Palace." Morgana was the one to break the tense silence, stretching before hopping up onto the table. He nodded to Futaba and she started doing something on her phone. "Futaba and I were up in Akira's room the other day looking at the Metanav when we found out he… he has a Palace."

"... excuse me, _what_?"

Akechi didn't understand, no, more like did not believe, what he was just told. He heard everything clearly, but he couldn't comprehend it at first. It sounds farfetched, downright impossible, but there was proof of its validity. There was clear, undeniable evidence for this hersey. Futaba showed him the screen of her phone and the Metanav showed that his name picked up a hit. To think the leader of fate's rebels has a Palace… how absurd.

"It's true, no doubt. I don't know how it's possible though. A Persona user shouldn't be able to have one. Awakening to a Persona causes that person to tame their inner Shadow, so I don't understand why Akira has one…" Morgana hummed frustratedly and sat down on the table. "Maybe his distortions are just that strong? I don't know, but we shouldn't worry about it until we know more."

"We know the first two keywords at least: his name, Akira, and the place, Leblanc. We don't know what he sees this place as, so we're kind of stuck." Makoto decided to speak up too and crossed her arms. "To think our leader has a Palace of his own... I hope it isn't too horrible…"

"We really should check it out before we go into Nijima-san's Palace. Akira didn't have one before. It developed rather recently, in the last month or so. Something caused his heart to become somewhat distorted and make a Palace." Morgana stretched again and flexed his paws on the smooth table. "Whatever it is, it could affect his leadership skills in our target's Palace, so we need to explore Akira's to see what caused his distortions. You're up for it, right Akechi-kun?"

"Yes… yes of course. This is just… odd, don't you think? Kurusu-kun is a… quiet and thoughtful person. Knowing he has a Palace must only mean something extremely bad happened to him while he was out one day, and we can assume it is bad because it caused an impossible thing to become reality." Akechi rubbed his chin with a gloved hand. "Quite interesting to think about, really."

What could have been bad enough to make their fearless leader's heart corrupt? Was he assaulted again? Did he ponder his previous arrest and consider revenge? Or was there someone he desired, someone that he harbored affection for, someone that he desired to do such horrible things to? The detective would laugh if it was the latter. Akira really didn't seem like the kind of guy to have dark desires locked away in the confines of his heart, but considering what he goes through daily, it is within the realm of possibility.

The others went on to chat for a little while, making sure everyone had healing items and the best protectors and weapons. Akira wouldn't be here to help find their way through the Palace or to aid with his items and Personas, so they had to make sure they were very much prepared to go into the Palace, especially _his_ Palace of all places. They had no idea what to expect. Shadows could be extremely strong there, there could be places impossible for them to reach without his agility, it could be made of fire and brimstone for all they know. No one really knows what goes on in that Trickster's mind.

Akechi likes to think he knows the most about Akira's life. He has hung out with him many a time before, mostly to keep an eye on him and to gain his trust, and to get dirt on him as well, but for another reason as well. He hates him, hates him with a passion, but he does feel there are similarities between them.

They were both screwed over in life by rotten adults that only looked out for them and their selfish wishes. Akira tried to protect a woman from a drunk man and was arrested on false charges of assault, and Akechi held a horrible grudge for the man that left his mother when she was pregnant. They were outcasts in a way. They aren't extremely close to people and don't really have many friends, Akechi having none. So similar, and yet so different.

The way Akira smiled at him and patiently listened to every word he spoke somehow made him feel… comfortable, at ease around him, like he could tell him anything and he wouldn’t be judged for it. And he did just that. He dropped his guard around him when they hung out and almost felt himself genuinely smile at the taller male. He opened up about his past and familial problems when they were at the bathhouse near Leblanc, and in turn, Akira just listened to Akechi and offered up his own issues. His family kicked him out once they learned of his arrest, like they were eager to have him gone. Despite the murderous intent he held for the raven-haired leader, he couldn’t help but… _relate_ to his story. Adults wanted an excuse to push them away, to have them as far as possible as they could manage. They were unwanted children…

Akechi noticed everyone staring at him much longer than he would like to admit and couldn’t help but give them another awkward smile. He often gets so lost in his own thoughts that he hasn’t even realised he zoned out. He may be a detective with many, many responsibilities, but he was still a child. This was just one of those moments that he managed to escape his duties and his responsibilities, a moment he managed to feel like a normal kid.

“Ah… sorry about that, everyone. I guess I’ve had a long day at work today. I had to pick up a few extra assignments after someone became ill.” Akechi stands up and dusts himself off. Maybe he was trying to avoid people interrogating him about his little spaced-out moment? It was a little embarrassing, he felt. "We just need to find out what he sees Leblanc as, yes? How do you propose we do that without gaining suspicion from Kurusu-kun?"

"Beats the shit outta me, dude." Ryuji groaned, leaning back in his seat. The booth made a crinkling sound when he moved. "He's too damn perceptive. He would even suspect Makoto from a mile away. Futaba can't place a bug on him either because he would notice too soon."

"Normally, we had some sort of plan for getting information from our targets when we needed to get the final keyword, like with Futaba." Ann moved a little and propped her arms up behind her head. "We came to Boss' house to speak with Futaba and figured out what her keyword was by dissecting her clues."

"We would need to have the person Akira trusts most to get it out of him. We need that person to interrogate him without him knowing. We… don't know who he trusts the most though, so we're stuck again…" Morgana sighed and lowered his head. 

Akechi looked at everyone again and hummed again, thinking about what to do about the situation. He did wonder who Akira trusted the best. He trusts his teammates/friends, that much Akechi is sure of, but he does not feel like the subject of his hatred is extremely close to the others. If anything, he would assume that Akira is closest to him… self…

The brunette cussed internally and looked down at himself, realizing very easily the answer to their little dilemma. Akechi was the only one who knew the intricate details of Akira's past. He was the only one Akira seemed to be extremely happy to see and always rushed to him to hang out whenever he messaged him. Akechi hates himself for both realizing it, and not realizing it sooner.

"W-Well, I suppose I could chat with him if that is what you all want me to. I am a detective, after all, and I am pretty sure he would listen to me. He practically jumps at the chance to hang out with me, haha…" Akechi's awkward smile shifted into nervousness, nervousness caused by the thought of them figuring him out. He needs to keep calm and not let his true nature show, at least for now, otherwise he's a goner. "Ah, do you not agree with my plan? I suppose it is too much for me to suggest since we do not know each other that well…"

"That does seem to make sense though." Yusuke looked down at his phone for a moment before looking back at Akechi. "Our leader does seem to be fond of your presence… There is a strong sense of trust between you and him, I suspect. Perhaps you two bonded on an outing?"

"That settles it then. Akechi, you'll need to try to ask him a few things so we could figure out his distortion. You'll do that, right?" Morgana jumped from the table back onto the floor and stretched once more, claws digging into the wood.

"I can do my best. I would hate for you all to resort to another pointless bout of guessing." The brunette laughed softly to mask his annoyance. He has to spend _more_ time with this attic trash? It was such a sickening thought.

He grabs his briefcase and tries to leave Leblanc, only to be held back by Haru's grasp on his arm. She pulls him gently away from the door and pushed him back towards the counter. The others gazed at her with a confused look, but said nothing, waiting for her to speak instead.

"You can't go to the school to get him like… like this. Everyone's attention would be on you." Haru looked towards the attic, then to the others, nodding before looking back at Akechi. "You need to wear something that no one would recognize you in. I know you, um, would not enjoy having the excess attention casted upon you."

"You do have a point there, but… what would I wear? You know I don't carry around a spare outfit, right?"

Ryuji groaned a final time before standing up too, putting his hands in his pockets before speaking. "I don't think Akira would mind you borrowing an outfit for the day, and even if he did, you could think of a damn good excuse for it, right?"

"W-Well yes, but-"

"There's no buts. Morgana said we need to get in his Palace, and you're our only option. Let's go already." Ryuji's distrust for the detective was as present as ever, and made its presence known every time they spoke to one another. He walked upstairs and Yusuke followed suit.

" _Damn it…_ " Akechi muttered under his breath before following the two up into the dust-filled attic.

**__________**

"Are you two certain this will work?" Akechi _really_ did not enjoy the feeling of his rival's clothes on his skin. It felt disgusting. "I could understand the hoodie, but why did I have to change my _entire_ outfit? The hoodie would have been enough to hide myself."

"If we are to keep attention off of you, we need to completely hide you. We cannot cut corners if we are to do that." Yusuke stared up and down Akechi, taking a mental note to ask him to model for a painting one day.

"Yeah, and I kinda just wanted to annoy the hell outta you. I know this is getting on your nerves." Ryuji snickered and put his hands back in his pockets. "Better hurry to school or he'll come home and suspect us."

"I don't feel like this is necessary. I just had to hide my face, you know." Akira's clothes were a little loose on him and they just smelled _horrible_. Leather and gunpowder, and plant bark is what Akechi could pick up on. What was he doing that made his clothes reek like this? Was he making weapons? No, he was making items for the Metaverse most likely.

A grey short sleeve shirt, black hoodie, and a pair of blue jeans is what he was given and changed into. He looked down at himself when he was fully clothed and wrinkled his nose. He feels so _disgusting_ wearing this attic filth's clothes.

"Isn't it about time you head out now? After school time there is almost up by now I think, and he should be coming home soon." Yusuke started cleaning up the mess they made searching for some clothes. "And now's not the time to be arguing, is it?"

Akechi muttered under his breath and adjusted his outfit again. They didn't smell all that pleasant and he wondered if they were ever actually cleaned that much. They were a bit loose around him and he couldn't help but think people would assume he was _with_ him.

Scolded by the attic rat's pathetic lackey. This hits another nerve for Akechi. Yet again, he must compose himself, lest he snaps and ruin what he has worked to gain. He has to make his way to Aoyama-Ichome without being noticed by the masses. One slip-up and he'll be drowning in more attention than he'd like.

He walked downstairs and out of Leblanc, looking around and pulling the hood over his head. No one seemed to notice him yet, so he took it as a good sign and walked down the street. He didn't notice it before, but the locals were rather kind and pleasant. They greeted the ones that passed by them and gave out such warm smiles. It was like they were collectively one big family. 

_Family_ … Akechi hates hearing and thinking of that word. His mother was abandoned when his father figured out she was with child. It was hardest on her, and in today's society, being a single mother is even harder. She only managed to make ends' meet by taking up a rather… "provocative" job and bringing strange men home. He felt like and was treated like the unwanted bastard child, and he always snuck away to escape these horrible thoughts.

He was knocked from his thoughts when he heard the hustle and bustle of the trains and the people boarding him. Why was he so absentminded today? He wasn't normally lost amongst his own thoughts. He walked all the way to the station and didn't even notice he did so. He sighed a breath of relief, just glad he didn't slam into a wall or someone during his little moment.

The ride was rather peaceful, Akechi would say. It was a quiet ride and people kept to themselves. Did this disguise really work that well? Or it could be that a great number of the passenger's recognize his outfit as Akira's and assume it is him standing there. If someone came close to inspect him, his disguise would no longer be of use. He has to hope he can last until he gets to the school.

He followed Akira's normal route and made his way to the front gate of Shujin Academy, keeping his head low as he walked through the lively halls. No one suspected or said anything to him. He was good to go find Akira. Haru said he was on the rooftop, yes? That is where he shall head. He does hope Akira is there, otherwise his efforts to get here were in vain.

He found his way to the staircase and walked up each step, flinching at the click of his shoes on the tile. He probably should have worn different shoes too so he wouldn't be worried someone would recognize the sound, but he was eager to get this over with as soon as possible, so his mind glossed over that little detail.

The second floor had less people moving about, but still enough to make Akechi uncomfortable. He does not want to be recognized and swarmed, and if he were, he would have a _very_ hard time explaining why he was wearing Akira's casual clothes. Everyone would probably assume he was Akira's lover, and that thought repulsed him so.

Akechi stared across the little clusters of people and sighed to himself. They have friends, people to talk to and hang out with. He had none and often spent his time alone or with that… that criminal _filth_ he was trying to incriminate. He wondered how different things would be if he had someone to talk to and rely on. Not much would change, or he could have been less cruel. Who knows?

The third floor was even more sparsely populated at this time of day. Everyone was most likely at home or at a part-time job. Akechi is a little jealous of how much free time they all have. He has to keep up with his detective work and vigorous studies, not to mention the other miscellaneous tasks he has to do that most others have family to help with. Grocery shopping, cleaning, laundry, bills… 

Akechi's mind wandered again and he slipped from a stair, falling backward with confused panic in his eyes and making a distressed noise. He jinxed himself earlier. Something bad was going to happen to him because of his absentminded thinking, and it happened most certainly. He thought it would be bumping into someone or walking into a pole, not slipping from the stairs because he wasn't paying attention.

He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the fall, bracing himself for the pain and impact. It never came though. Someone saw Akechi trip and rushed over to save him, dropping their items in favor of keeping the brunette from falling and getting hurt. Akechi slowly opened his eyes to see whom saved him from falling onto his back and almost frowned when he realised who it was.

"Are you okay there? You almost fell and cracked your head open."

_Damn it._

"Um… hello there Kurusu-kun. Lovely day, isn't it?"

Akira set Akechi down and looked around, grabbing what he dropped and motioned for the detective to follow him to the roof. Haru seemed to be right when she said he was moving gardening supplies to the rooftop. He was carrying several bags of potting soil up from the first floor all the way to the roof, as well as a few boards for planter boxes.

Akechi felt himself staring at the raven-haired leader. He had a few smudges of dirt here and there and seemed to be sweating. When he finally made it to the roof, he could tell Akira had spent a good amount of time tending to the plants for his friend. He was already going to be on the roof for a bit, so Akechi assumed Akira tended to the plants to be polite.

Akira's hair clung to his face as he put the bags of soil in a neat pile, propping the extra wood on the side of it. He grabbed the nearby watering can and started watering the planter boxes of tomato sprouts,cooking back at Akechi as he did so. The detective just looked away and dusted himself off.

"So why did you come here, Akechi? And why are you wearing my clothes…?" Akira asked, looking up and down Akechi. "You aren't trying to play a trick on me, right?"

"Goodness no. I just came to, um, hang out with you. Your friends were at Leblanc and I came looking for you, but they said you were here, so they helped me with a disguise to come here. I needn't draw necessary attention to myself, yes?" He smiled a little and sat down in one of the abandoned desks' seats. "We haven't hung out in a while, Kurusu-kun. I quite enjoy the moments we have together."

"It's still kind of weird to see you in my clothes. I'm not saying you look bad or anything- I think they actually suit you better than me." Akira chuckles and set the now-empty-watering-can aside so his focus would be on the person that came to see him. "What did you want to do today then? I'm free now, so do you have a specific place in mind?"

"Ah, well, I was thinking we could go to the park. The fresh air and sounds of nature are rather calming, so I thought spending time there would feel rather nice." Why did he feel nervous? He never felt nervous around Akira before, so why was this time different than then? Why did his heartbeat increase and his cheeks feel warm?

"That does sound nice. I've had a busy day today." He wiped his hands off on his pants and stood up, seeing Akechi follow suit. "Why was everyone at Leblanc anyways? Were they getting ready to head into Sae's Palace?"

"Oh, I think Sakamoto and Takamaki had a few upcoming tests, so they all pooled together to help them study. You and Takamaki are in the same class, so don't you have a test as well?"

"I think I studied enough. Makoto would hound me if I slacked off even a little." Akira smiled again and started walking towards the door. "Come on now. Aren't we heading to Inokashira Park?"

"Ah, yes. Let's."

**___________**

Once they were in a secluded part of the park, Akechi felt like it was safe to take the hood off and relax a little. The only notable noises were the rustling of the trees' leaves in the wind and the gentle sounds of the lake's waters moving, so he is assured no one will walk by and overhear their conversations.

Again, he felt his heart rate increase as the silence persisted. He would never understand this, he feels like. Why could he possibly be acting this strangely around Akira? Is he sick? Is there something seriously wrong with him? What? What is causing this?

Akira just stared back at Akechi while he was lost in his own thoughts. Soft brown hair and milk chocolate eyes, the way his hips were defined through his shirt and jeans… Akira just couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Beautiful. Just… beautiful. He can't bring himself to look away from this wondrous sight. 

He did break his line of sight soon though so Akechi would not catch him staring. He put his hands in his pockets and walked towards a lone bench, sitting down and patting the seat next to him. Akechi sighed to himself and sat down beside Akira. 

"It is a rather lovely day today, wouldn't you agree Kurusu-kun? It feels like the perfect weather for having a nice relaxing chat." Akechi decided to end their silence. He straightened the glove on his right hand and leaned back on the bench.

"Seems so. It's kind of lucky for us to find such a quiet spot here in the middle of the day. Normally it's so lively and crowded. It feels so… serene."

"Isn't it just a pleasant moment for us? We are always so busy, you with your duties as the leader of the Phantom Thieves and my job as a detective. We aren't really getting much time to ourselves." Akechi chuckled softly and looked at Akira. "I take it Leblanc is as calming as ever? I'm a bit envious of how you get to enjoy Boss' coffee everyday."

"It's great I guess. It's nice to relax and unwind by brewing coffee. I should teach you how to do it sometime. A nice little skill to have for yourself." He put his hands in his pockets again. "Honestly, it's a better place than home. My folks are treating me like I never existed. Leblanc helps me feel safe from anything they may do. I feel like it's a… paradise of sorts."

_Paradise._ That was Akira's final keyword. Akechi got it from him rather easily. He should tell the others soon, but he has to remain with Akira for longer to consider himself not suspicious. If he had to leave now, especially after having just got here, that would look bad on his part.

"At least they cared about you at some point. My father abandoned my mother when she was pregnant and very well considered me his bastard spawn, and my mother passed shortly after I was a couple of years old I was passed around from foster home to foster home, like a damn salad at a picnic." Akechi frowned and sighed. "You are quite lucky you got time with your own family. I'm rather jealous of you."

"You think you're alone in this world, don't you Akechi?" Akira looked at him and straightened his glasses.

"Well, I-"

"You aren't, you know. You don't have to be. You have Ann and the others…" He sat up straight. "If you don't want them, you at least have _me_."

"I, um- what prompted you to say all this? It isn't out of character for you, but it is odd to hear you saying that to me." Akechi began to feel uncomfortable and shifted around where he was sitting.

Akira shakes his head and stands up. He could tell Akechi didn't like him asking such things and decided to drop it. "Nevermind. It's getting a little cold out here, right? Let's go to Leblanc and warm up with some coffee. Sojiro lets me have access to the good stuff every once in a while."

"Are you evading my question?"

"... no?"

Was Akira hiding something from Akechi? It was pretty obvious there was something he didn't want Akechi to know just yet, but the detective couldn't figure it out. It must be something important though. The tone Akira used made it seem like his words were important, that they meant a lot to him. 

He questioned it. Is Akira aware of his own Palace and is actively trying to defend it? If he is aware of his Palace, is he protecting the Treasure? What is going through that Trickster's mind right now? The only clues he has were how he dismissed his own previous statements to Akechi and his questioning tone. The only known thing is how he responded to Akechi. He thinks he said something wrong, thinks he offended the young detective prince, and is now trying to avoid it.

"You cannot lie to me, Kurusu-kun. I am a detective. I _will_ find out what you're trying to hide from me. So, I'll ask you again." Akechi crossed his arms. "What were you trying to say with your odd statements towards me?"

"I, um… I didn't mean to sound strange or anything when I said that. I just…" Akira looked down at the ground and pushed his hands deeper in his pockets. "You don't have anyone to rely on really. I noticed you're always so… so alone, and it kind of hurt to see you looking so lost."

"Kurus-"

"We're rivals, but I see myself as your friend, even if you don't. If you were ever in trouble, I would protect and defend you as soon as possible, just like I would anyone else. I just… wanted you to know even if you don't like me that much, you can always rely on me. You put faith in me when we go into Mementos, but that's just to fool the others. I want you to know and _believe_ I can be relied upon.-"

"Sheesh, do you ever stop talking? All you seem to do around me is run your damn mouth." Akechi just sighs and gives Akira a little smile. "All that remains to be seen, Joker. Your actions will influence my decision to trust you. Your sentiment is appreciated."

Akira just smiles again and kept walking. He seemed pleased by Akechi's response. It wasn't blatant rejection or horribly rude. It was just Akechi's way of saying "don't mess up or you'll lose my trust". He has his pride to keep intact. Just going along with him and saying "okay" would have shattered it.

"Now, you said we are heading to Leblanc, yes? I suppose the others are finished studying by now and departed. We could have the place to ourselves and relax without their chattering."

"That does sound nice, now that I think about it. Best hurry before the last train leaves."

"Yes, we probably should."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's bad or rushed lol. I was sleepy while writing it, so it's not the best of quality. Hope yall like it tho :p

"You can go upstairs and change back into your clothes now if you want. I imagine my clothes don't exactly smell the best, heh…" Akira opened the door to Leblanc and held it open for Akechi before walking inside. "I'll go start preparing the coffee, so make yourself at home.

"As… repulsive as your clothing is, I would opt to keep it on for now, until I have finished a cup of coffee at least. It is a tad cold in here." Akechi looked over at the booth everyone was in earlier. No trace of them visiting Leblanc for their secret meeting. Good. "And I also suppose you do not have a heater upstairs, so staying clothed as long as possible seems reasonable."

"I don't have enough money yet for one. I'm probably going to take up another part time job."

"How many jobs do you have currently, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Three maybe? I normally head to the convenience store on Central Street after school, then to the flower shop in the underground mall. Then I head to the beef bowl place at night. Sometimes I help Sojiro instead, and sometimes I pick up extra shifts at the convenience store." Akira went behind the counter and put on his apron. "I'm thinking of getting the part-time job at Crossroads in Shinjuku too. I have heard Lala-chan pays well there."

"You're working yourself to the bone, Kurusu-kun. Why are you taking on so many jobs each day? I'm sure you don't need to pay bills, so why does it seem like you need an excess of yen?"

"Being the leader of a… very popular operation is not as easy as I make it look. I spend hundreds of thousands of yen on protectors, melee weapons, healing and support items, and the miscellaneous other things we need to go into the Metaverse. I have to plan thoroughly and accordingly so unexpected problems are dealt with reasonable action."

"Where have you been hiding this intelligence all this time? Here I was, thinking you merely made plans as you went along." Akechi chuckled a little more vocally, poking fun at Akira, and at the same time, not. 

" _ Oh gee, thanks... _ " Akira muttered and just smiled again.

Akira turned to get some coffee beans to grind, humming as he picked out a few different varieties for a blend. He found making coffee to be a relaxing activity to do after he had a busy day. The smell was familiar and soothing to him, and from how he saw Akechi visibly relax at the scent, it was the same for him.

Akechi… no matter what he may say, Akira thinks he enjoys his company. He often invites Akira to hang out, seemingly for no reason for most occasions. He opens up to him about such intricate details about his past, but keeps on with saying he hates him? He knows Akechi doesn't want to be seen as weak,  _ as a loser _ , so he hides away behind a false ego and high pride.

Akechi was not yet completely lost to his negative thoughts and impulses. He was still mentally sound  for the most part . Akira could still talk and hang out with him with ease. Is… Is that good for Akira though? Is he fine with only being this close to the detective? Is he okay with just… just being a friend and rival? Will everything be okay if he lets it continue like this?

His heart longs for Akechi,  _ burns _ for Akechi. He just wants to be closer to him, know more about him, have more contact with him. He… he harbors a strong affection for Akechi, such a strong affection that drives his actions as well as his justice. Saving more and more people from the distorted desires is a great feat, and it is sure to grab the media's attention, meaning he would have even more interactions with Akechi.

His heart soars at the thought of being with Akechi even more. It is such a warm feeling in his chest and he never wants it to end. He wants to hold Akechi close and tell him all the things he locked away in his heart, all the reasons why he loves him and all the ways he wants to love him. He can't speak these wishes, these desires of his. If Akechi rejected him because of this, there's no telling what would happen…

So he keeps silent about what he truly feels. Sealed it, locked it, threw away the key, chained up his wants in the deepest crevice of his heart. It isn't what he really wants, not by a long shot, but being friends will be nice… right? Can he really hold onto this facade? Will he slip up and let his heart speak on it's own? 

"I hope you enjoy it, Akechi. I wanted to try something new, and if you like it, Sojiro'll let me add it to the menu." Akira set the cup of hot coffee on the counter and watched the detective prince sit down.

"Thank you, Kurusu-kun. With Sojiro teaching you his ways, I'm sure this coffee will taste amazing." Akechi fanned his hand over the cup a little and hummed. 

_ He looked so nice _ . The way his hair fell across the features of his face, the little sparkle in his smoky quartz eyes, the kind smile he always had for Akira… it just made the raven-haired boy's heart  _ melt _ .

_ He looks so good in my clothes. _

"How is your line of work going? You asked me about my jobs, so I thought I should ask you about yours." Akira moved to the back area to his yellow pot filled with curry on a burner. He picked up his spoon and started to stir it slowly. "It's stressful, isn't it? I bet that's why I see you so often here at night. This place is like a little relaxing getaway."

"It's nothing I cannot handle. I'm used to this kind of stress." Akechi took a sip from his cup and winced, probably burning his tongue on the coffee. "Someone took a few sick days off of work, and I was stuck with their assignments. Quite the challenge, but I'll get overtime pay, so I do not mind too much. More money for bills is always a plus."

"Don't push yourself past what you can handle. I don't want to see you barely keeping yourself together. Trying to handle too much alone will drain your batteries." Akira looked away and laughed awkwardly. "Sojiro keeps scolding me for coming home so late at night. The beef bowl shop keeps me busy. I'm the only one there for my shift, so I have to do every single thing alone. Isn't that… like your situation?"

"I- what? Beg your pardon? What do you mean by that?"

"I was just sayin'... We both have so much to do, so much work to accomplish, all the while worrying about messing up everything. We both have too much to work in for just a person, that… that we don't have the time to  _ act our age _ . I'm all for responsibility, I am, but it's like we haven't really been able to do what everyone else can." He stopped stirring. "Look at me: I've been arrested before. I'm a known criminal to every kid at school. I have to bust my ass working every job I can find, helping with as many favors possible, all just so someone would say 'maybe I was wrong about him'. I'm the leader of a known group that changes the hearts of people with distorted wants and desires. I don't have the time to… to hang out with friends, or go shopping for fun, or much of anything else…"

"Kurusu-kun…" Akechi hates Akira, hates him with a passion, but he's still human. Akechi sympathizes with him.

"And it's like that for you too, huh? Your job is exhausting mentally, you often get the extra work, and the stress is preventing you from taking care of yourself properly. I can see how tired you always are, no matter what you do to hide it." Akira went back to stirring, adding in a few things here and there. "You don't have time to go out to eat, or to hang out with anyone either, right?"

"..." He stays silent. He hates how on-point he is.

"But… we still drop everything to hang out with each other. You take a break from paperwork, and I don't pick up my after school shifts. It's like… we need each other." Akira's face looked a little pink, a little warm. "Whenever we come into contact with each other, it feels like we create a safe space. We're comfortable around each other and relax, and we have such trust in each other to the point where we share every secret with each other. Alone, our lives are stressful, but together, we could laugh and talk for hours on end."

Akira finished stirring and started plating the curry, as well as the rice he prepared already. He set a plate in front of Akechi and sat down next to him with his own plate. He looks so  _ tired _ . He must not sleep much. After hearing what all Akira had to say, Akechi does not blame him for being so mentally and physically drained. 

"Akechi, I want to ask you something, and I want to get your honest answer. It's important." Akira turned his head to look at the detective prince. Cool, deep grey eyes stared in to rich brown ones. It's the first time they really looked at each other like this.

"Y-Yes? What do you need to ask me?"  _ Thump thump thump _ . The brunette's heart was beating a million miles a minute. He's so close…

"What… What does our time together mean to you? Our days at Leblanc, our nights at the jazz club, the in-betweens we have at places like the park…" He looks serious. He must really find it important, vital even. "What value is our friendship, our rivalry, everything?"

_ My answer will affect his Palace… _

"Kurusu-kun, I…" Akechi stopped and looked at the yellow phone on the counter ringing. "Maybe you should get that first…?"

Akira's eyes dull slightly before he nodded, moving to answer the caller's ringing. Sojiro called Leblanc's phone by mistake, trying to call Akira, so him answering the Leblanc phone was a lucky coincidence. He was calling because he was out with Futaba today and she wanted Akira to come, so he wants him to close up and meet them in Akihibara. His friends could still use Leblanc for their… meetings, as long as they promise not to make a horrible mess.

Akira hung up and explained the call to Akechi, apologizing for making their conversation pause for right now. He said he would continue it later and went to hang up the apron. He then covered his plate of curry, put it away, and turned the burner off for the curry to cool.

"You can stay to finish your food and change your clothes if you want. I kinda have to go." His smile was fake. A false smile he never saw from Akira before.  _ He was hiding something. _

"I hope it isn't a bother. Take care then, Kurusu-kun." Akechi kept his smile up while Akira left, dropping it when he was alone.

His heart was still pounding, beating so rapidly in his chest. He felt his warm cheeks with his ungloved hand and stared down at his plate of food. What was this sensation? What was this odd feeling? It make him feel breathless among other things.

He could feel how badly Akira was hurting how he wanted to hide it from his friends so no one would worry. He could feel Akira's sadness when talking about their dismal outlook of their lives. How could such trash make him feel… feel so sorry for him?

There is no use trying to make heads or tails of it right now. His focus should be on Akira's Palace. He knows the final keyword. They need to infiltrate it, find out why and what caused its creation, and steal the Treasure so he'll have a change of heart. He pulls his phone from his pocket and calls Makoto, calling her to gather everyone minus Akira.

**__________**

"Let us review our current information." Yusuke crossed his arms as he leaned against the counter. "We don't know much about the creation of Akira's Palace, only that it was because of a change in his emotional state."

"And we know the first two keywords already: his name, Akira, and the place, Leblanc." Morgana hopped up between Ann and Ryuji to get up on the table. "That's where you helped us, Akechi. You found the last keyword, right?"

"...You  _ do _ know you don't have to wear his clothes anymore, right?" Ryuji raised an eyebrow at Akechi, whom turned around with his spoon of curry still held in his hand. The curry was still fresh and hot.

"Of course I know that. Do you peg me for an idiot?" He snapped a little but quickly calmed down. "I was going to finish eating my curry before I changed, if you  _ must _ know."

"Guys, don't start something again…" Ann groaned and looked at Akechi. "Would you please tell us what you found out?"

"I would be glad to." He ate one or two more spoonfuls before directing his full attention. He normally did not have the time to cook himself dinner, so he either went out to eat or ate an instant meal. He did quite enjoy the taste of a homemade meal.

_ Or did he enjoy Akira's cooking? _

"It seems like the lot of you were completely off the mark with your pointless guesses. None of you came close to figuring out who the final keyword. Laughable, really." Akechi chuckled. "He was tending to the Sun Tomatoes on the Shujin rooftop before we headed out to Inokashira Park. We got to talking, and a few things came up. I… wouldn't feel right handing out his secrets, but I can tell you surface level information."

"Understandable. Please go on." Haru nodded at Akechi.

"First off: he is stressed beyond belief. From what I gathered, it takes a substantial amount of money to keep the team afloat. He is working three jobs to pay for protectors and such, and he is applying for a fourth tonight." Akechi did not want to give up more information than what was needed. "Second: he does not feel as if he belongs. Everyone only knows him as a criminal and nothing more. It is taking a toll on his mental health. These two things I mentioned could partially be the cause of his Palace's formation."

"I had no idea, and I was with him almost all the time…" Morgana frowns and lowers his head.

"We should have paid more attention to him…" Futaba pulled her knees to her chest.

"That being said, there is… one good thing that came out of our chats." Akechi looked to his unfinished plate of curry. Damn, it's getting cold. "He loves spending time here at Leblanc, whether it be working or just hanging out with Boss. A home away from home. He said it was like… like a  _ paradise _ ."

**_Candidate found. Beginning navigation._ **

**__________**

Everyone soon found themselves in a field of tall grasses and wild flowers, the sun shining brightly overhead. Birds chirped from distant trees and the sound of the wind against a close pond echoed through the empty area. It didn't feel like there were many, if at all, disturbances that could ruin the peaceful atmosphere.

At first, everyone freaked out. They were unconscious before arriving in this place, so they weren't immediately sure that they were in the Metaverse. They calmed down a little more when they saw their outfits had changed. Akechi saw that his clothes did not change, and while everyone did see that too, they opted to focus on the task at hand.

"Where the hell are we?" Skull stood up from the ground and looked around. "We ain't in Leblanc, or even Yongen-Jaya for that matter! It's just an empty fucking field!"

"That is strange, but not completely bizarre. Remember when we went to Oracle's Palace?" Mona hopped up as well. "Everywhere surrounding the important part of her Palace was a barren desert. Same goes for here. Akira's Palace's core must be around here somewhere."

"Could it be over there?" Fox pointed to what looked like a big brown dot on the horizon. "There seems to be a structure in that direction. Should we head for it?"

"That seems like the best course of action right now. We should be careful though. We don't know what kinds of Shadows lurk around here." Queen looked around. "Mona, could you turn into a car please? I'll make sure you don't hit anything."

Mona nodded and leapt into the air, turning into his car form with a big puff of smoke. Everyone got inside except Queen, who climbed to the top and sat down. Crow took up the role of driver and started making their way towards what Fox spotted. It would probably take a while for them to reach their destination. 

Crow could feel how calming the atmosphere was of this Palace, how it calmed the nerves and made everything seem right in the world. It was like this place was Akira’s safe zone, his happy place, the place he escapes to when things go wrong and when he’s upset. Maybe Akira  _ was _ aware of this place, but unaware it was a Palace? He might subconsciously go to this bizarre place in the real world but remain oblivious to it being within the Metaverse. Was that possible though? He often heard Akira muttering to himself about seeing a man with a big nose in his dreams, like he was in another world, but he wasn’t entirely sure.

Queen directed the Mona car around several large puddles and rotted fallen logs as they slowly inched closer to the distant structure. As they got closer to the structure, it soon became clear what it was. It seemed to be a large wooden cabin with several smaller buildings scattered around in the grass, like a storage shed and a rabbit hutch. Crow stopped the Mona car by the porch so everyone could jump out before he returned to normal.

“What should we do now? It kind of feels like breaking and entering…” Panther looked to the side and rubbed her arm. “That’s kind of what we did before, but it feels… wrong this time.”   
  
“I agree. Akira does not view us as a threat, really, hence why no Shadows are roaming about. With this scenery and how this Palace is, it does give of the feeling we would just be breaking into someone’s home.” Fox rubbed his chin.

“Okay, now that we are here, can we  _ please _ talk about Crow’s outfit?” Skull called to attention what had slipped everyone’s minds. “His clothes haven’t changed, but ours did? Ain’t that effin’ strange?”

“It seems our assumptions were correct. Akira seems to trust Crow and deems him as a non-threat towards himself, so his clothes didn’t change.” Mona looked up at Crow. “That also means you can’t summon your Persona while you’re here, at least until you are a threat, okay?”

“Understood.”  Crow  Akechi nodded and looked at the wooden door. “I’ll try knocking on the door for us, okay?”

Akechi hesitated before bringing his hand up to knock on the weathered door. He knocked on it gently and could hear someone scrambling to get up chrome their seat. He could hear them yell “coming!”, with running accompanying that statement. There were many more sounds of bumping into things before the door was opened slowly, like whomever was inside was trying to make sure a threat wasn’t near.

“... Akira?”

_ Akira’s Shadow. _

“Oh, hey guys. Come on in.” Shadow Akira held the door open for everyone as they walked inside, eyeing him cautiously as they did so.

_ “Could this really be a Palace?” _ Noir whispered to Oracle.

_ “No doubt. All my information says it's a Palace.” _ Oracle whispered back.  _ “It feels weird though, right?” _

_ “No kidding.” _

Shadow Akira walked them through a hall before they reached a rather large room, presumably the living room. Large rugs under couches, a glass coffee table between them, flat screen tv mounted onto the wall, several full bookshelves… it is as though this Shadow has lived here for months, even years. Has the Palace really existed for that long?

Shadow Akira went into a separate room, the kitchen, and came back with a tray of full coffee cups. He set it down on the coffee table and motioned for everyone to come and sit with him. They felt no malice from the Shadow, so they made their way over and seated themselves across the cushions. Akechi was the one that tried the coffee first to make sure it was okay.

“Leblanc coffee…” He looked at Shadow Akira a little before taking another sip of coffee.

“Doesn’t it taste good? I did it just like Sojiro taught me so it wouldn’t turn out bitter.” Shadow Akira chuckled softly and smiled at the brunette. His emotions seem more true and genuine here than in real life. 

“It tastes great like always, Kurusu-kun. I have yet to taste a bad cup of coffee from you.” Akechi nodded and the rest of the group took a sip of their cups. “Are you the only Shadow here, Kurusu-kun?”

“No, actually. They’re all off in the town a few miles south. This cabin only has me… well, me and you all. Every once in a while, the cognitive versions of you pop by to hang out. Makoto and Haru watch movies with me, Ann and Ryuji come with me to get snacks in town, Yusuke sometimes comes out to paint the field, Morgana stays in town pretty often, and Akechi…” Shadow Akira saddens. “He never once came out to visit me…”

"Oh? And why is that? The real you and I hang out quite often. Wouldn't it be the same here?" Akechi gave him a questioning look.

"He's too busy for me. He's always got something to do that he blows off to…  _ to make me happy _ , and I feel like I'm just stealing all his time. Maybe that's why he's so busy, because I made him fall so behind…"

_ 'Is this really how Akira sees us? He thinks he's holding me down just because he wants to talk sometimes?' _ Why did that hurt when Akechi thought of it?

"I just want to hang out with him. He's the only one who truly understands me and what I've had to deal with. Crumbling under stress and dealing with everyone's harsh judgement against my past…" Shadow Akira put his cup down and looked away. "It's not too much to want, right? If you seldom got time alone with your favorite person, you would want a lot of time with them, yeah? I just feel so trapped. I don't know what to do. If I voice it to him, I could lose him. I don't want that…"

"This is what his heart feels. He sounds so scared and defeated like this…" Noir finished off her cup and set it down. "It reminds me of how I felt with my father. He was so busy and reached harshly when I wanted to bond with him…"

"Same here. My… my mom never had much free time and I just wanted all of her attention, but always felt like I wasn't important enough to have that time…" Oracle put her cup down as well. "I feel ya."

A few moments of silence passed before Akechi spoke.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what caused this Palace to form? If it was from something bad, do let us know so we can help you, okay? If someone did something to you, we can make sure they leave you alone for good."  _ I'll snap their goddamn neck _ . 

"I can't say, not around them at least. They would hate what I want to say, and would shun the me in real life." Shadow Akira sighed and looked to the door. "Sorry guys, but could you leave for today? I don't want to talk anymore right now…"

" _ What should we do now? We still don't know what caused this Palace to form, or even where the Treasure is being held. We need to get that from him… _ " Oracle scooted over to Queen and whispered.

" _ We shouldn't press any further right now. We don't know what he is capable of in here. Unlike everyone else so far, he knows enough about us and our Personas to be lethally dangerous. We need to retreat and discuss our next course of action. _ " Queen whispered back.

"Come on everyone, we're leaving." Mona sat up from his spot on the floor and began walking away, out the front door and onto the gravel path to transform into his car form.

The others followed suit and started getting in. Akechi said he would stay back to try and get more information, so they left him and drove off into the fields of dense grasses. There was another reason for Akechi's wanting to stay behind. He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to stay behind, with  _ just _ Akira.

Comfortable silence now. Akira's Shadow was staring at Akechi, golden yellow eyes staring into warm topaz ones. It seemed to be that the leader's Shadow was studying him, every detail on his face and every curve of his body, trying to burn the image of the brunette in his mind forever.

Akechi felt like he couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried to. Those twinkling eyes stayed on him as the Shadow moved closer to him. He backed away a little and felt his face warm. Nothing wrong has happened, so why does he feel embarrassed being that close to Akira's Shadow?

"I can tell you, Akechi. I can tell you why I exist, why my Palace exists, why this all started… do you want to know?" Shadow Akira scooted closer again and grabbed Akechi's hand, causing the other's heartbeat to increase in speed. "It's very simple, really…"

"I-It is, now is it? Why don't you indulge my curiosity?" He wasn't acting like himself. Calm and collected went out the window the moment Akira's Shadow began speaking. He felt nervous, embarrassed, scared of what he was feeling. It doesn't feel normal. Why is he like this with this damned attic rat?

"You… my feelings for you caused this Palace to take shape…" His grip never faltered. "These distorted desires, these wants that I crave… they're all because of you."

"I- wh _ at _ ?" Akechi's face lit up like a ripe tomato. "Your… your feelings for me…?"

"I love you Akechi. I love you as much as… as much as you hate me. I want to hold you close and tell you all the things I want to do for you, all the different ways I would love you. Being just friends can't cut it for me anymore…" Akira's Shadow moved closer. "Ever since I met you in the studio, I knew I had something for you. I knew I liked you, liked you a lot. So I went out of my way to be around you. I was scared someone… better than I am would whisk you away, so I hung out with you whenever you asked so you wouldn't lose interest in me, even if you only saw me as an acquaintance…"

"This is a lot to take in at once-"

"You're so kind to me and know exactly how to make me smile. You're the only one who understands my worries and woes. You're the only one I've trusted this much…" He moved closer and could practically feel the heat radiating off of Akechi's face. "I'm madly in love with you, Akechi. What about you?

"U-Um…"

"Don't you feel the same way,  _ Goro _ ?" Shadow Akira put his hand on Akechi's face and rubbed his thumb over his cheek. "Your face is so warm and your heart is beating so very quickly… I'm  _ sure _ you return my attraction. You're in my clothes after all, despite nothing needing you in them…"

Akechi couldn't think of anything to say in response. Anything that would come out of his mouth at this point would be incoherent babble. Does he really return the affection Akira has shown? He doesn't understand how he feels, how he  _ should _ feel. Does he truly hate him like he tries to convince himself he does? 

"I'll be waiting for you." He grabbed Akechi's phone and typed something into the Metanav before handing it back.

**_Now returning to the real world…_ **

**__________**

"Akechi-kun, are you okay?"

"He isn't hurt, is he?"

"I am sure he is okay. At least I hope so…"

"That damned detective better get his ass up already…"

The group stood around Akechi's unconscious body in front of Leblanc. They were worried about him having died on them, but his muttering and slow rise soon displaced that worry. There were dark smudges on his face and hand from where Akira's Shadow had touched him.  _ That damn shadow was so straightforward… _

"I haven't died yet. Quit that unnecessary squawking already. My damn ears are ringing…" Akechi mumbled with an annoyed tone and rubbed his face, mumbling more when he saw soot come off onto his hand. "Why are you crowded around me? If you thought I was a damn corpse, shouldn't you have called an ambulance?"

He stood up and rubbed his head, grumbling about the pain he felt. He rubbed his head with his gloved hand as he dusted himself off from having been asleep on the ground. It took Akechi a moment to realise he snapped at them and his face flushed a little.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry about that. I think I fell and I just… became a little irritable from the pain." Akechi laughed awkwardly and tried to give them a smile.

"Anyways… did Akira's Shadow tell you anything useful? Did ya get enough shit outta him to send a calling card?" Ryuji asked.

_ 'I love you Akechi.' _ Those words still echoed in the brunette's head. They were so fresh on his mind. This was unexpected. This was not going as Akechi had planned. He doesn't know how to handle it, how to process it, how to talk about it to the others. 'Hey, so, your leader likes me' isn't going to cut it.

' _ Do… do I return those feelings? Do I feel those same feelings for that attic trash? _ ' Akechi thought to himself as he felt his face turn a deep red. ' _ What do I do? I don't know how to process this at all… _ '

"Uh, dude? You okay over there?" Ryuji put a hand on Akechi's shoulder and shook him a little bit. "Did you hear me? You're kinda just daydreaming over here."

"... huh? O-Oh right, sorry. Kind of distracted as of late, heh…" Akechi backed up and looked around quickly, trying to think of an excuse to leave. He needed to sort through his thoughts and conflicting feelings without these thieves. "I'm feeling kind of tired. Do you mind if I return home for today? We could resume this tomorrow if you would like."

"Is something the matter? You don't seem tired…" Futaba eyed him closely.

"W-Well I am, so I must be going. I also have a lot of work to do, so I would like to return to it as soon as possible." He smiled at them again before taking his leave.

" _ There's something wrong with him… _ "


End file.
